Black Cat
by Breecix
Summary: What happens if Sebastian registered Ciel and himself for a stage play? What will happen to the house? And what has Elizabeth to do with it? Who will save the day?
1. His butler, surprising

**A/N: This is my first ever published fanfic. I hope you like it.**  
**Reviews are always welcome. Same goes for ideas for the next chapters. :3**

It was a day like any other – at least that's what I thought. The day began just normal. Sebastian woke me up, made my breakfast, assisted me with getting dressed, and I started doing my paperwork. Eventually I couldn't concentrate anymore. I stood up, walked to the window and looked outside. It was a pretty spring morning and the snow of the last year began to defrost. I saw Pluto raging through the garden. He's probably chasing a cat again.

Then I heard a knock at my door. "Come in!" I called. It was Sebastian. "What is it, Sebastian?" I asked astonished. Usually he doesn't visit me before lunch. After breakfast of course. "Young Master, I have to tell you something." he said slightly hesitant. I raised an eyebrow. "What is this all about?" He looked at me lightly abashed. "Well, I have entered us for a stage play. As actors." I stared at him puzzled. "You're kidding me, right?"

"I'm afraid, I'm not kidding you. I thought you should have some fun. And don't worry, like I just said, I will be by your side all of the time." Sebastian said, grinning. "I won't do that!" I shouted in his direction. "Young Master, you're not afraid to disgrace yourself, are you?" he asked me. Afraid? Me? No, Ciel Phantomhive doesn't know fear. "Pshaw, bring it on!" I called enthusiastic. "Very well," Sebastian said, "then pardon my interruption." He stood up and walked out. Now I had to get along with the fact, that I had to act in a stage play.

To distract myself I carried on with my paperwork. Unbelievable that one sole company has to do that much paperwork. Shortly after my phone rang. I called Sebastian and told him to answer the phone. I never answered the phone myself. I mean, you never know what crazy freak may call you. "Yes, my Lord." he said as he took the receiver and talked to the caller. "Phantomhive Company, Sebastian Michaelis on the phone, how may I help you?" he said with a fake excitement and joy. I saw him nod and he said "Yes, he is present. One moment, please!" He took the receiver from his ear, bent over me, whispered _Elizabeth_ in my ear and gave me the receiver. I could have strangled him for that.

"Hello Lizzy." I said cold. She started talking and it seemed like it won't ever stop. New clothing here, new shoes there. A new pony. Great news. She wants to visit me tomorrow and tell me something really splendid. Wait, what?! "Excuse me? You want to visit me tomorrow?!" Elizabeth, she was so annoying. The worst part was, she was my fiance. If I could, I would have asked my parents, why I just had to marry _her_. Sure, her parents also owned a big company. But I was pretty sure, that there had to be more big company owners. Furthermore nobody had asked me, if I even wanted to be married at all. Let alone _who _I would have liked to marry. One thing I could assure you, it was certainly not Lizzy.

After we agreed that Lizzy will be here tomorrow at 3pm, someone knocked on my door, again. Man, what was going on today? "Come in!" I called. It was Finny. He looked ashamed on the ground. "What's wrong, Finny?" Sebastian asked. "It is about Pluto. I really didn't know that he could even do such a thing, but apparently he ate a full tree! Now he's laying in the garden, not moving anymore! Please tell me he's not dead!" Finny sniffled. "Sebastian, you go look after Pluto!" I said. "Yes, my Lord." he answered and left.

"Bocchan? Umm.. well.. by the way.. is it true, that Lady Elizabeth will be here tomorrow?" Finny asked and stared at the ground. "Unfortunately." I answered. Finny raised his head shocked. "Would it might be possible, that I could do something with her? Like playing a game?" Finny had just now, without even knowing it, saved the day. "Finny, we will talk about it tomorrow, after lunch." I replied. Moments later Sebastian came back in. "Finny, Pluto is not dead. But you should bring him to a veterinarian ASAP, best straightaway." he said. "Okay!" Finny said and left.

"Sebastian, you will tell me everything about our stage play tomorrow and show me where it will be taking place." I said. He looked at me confused. "But, that will not do. Have you already forgotten, that Lady Elizabeth will be coming tomorrow?" he asked. "Don't worry, we'll make it anyway." I said, slightly smirking. Sebastian then went again, due to he still had work to do, and he had to prepare lunch. So I also continued my work. Every day is the same. It got really boring lately. Maybe Sebastian was right, and something new would do me good. I had nothing to fear, after all, he would be right by my side.

After lunch I still had to do some paperwork. That's damn much, when you're considering that I am just thirteen years old. I could sure ask someone for help. So let's see.. Sebastian has enough to do already, I don't think, he could help me. He would surely help me, if he had enough time to do so. Mey-Rin would be too clumsy. Baldroy would probably be getting impatient eventually and burn my papers with a flamethrower. Finny is at the veterinarian with Pluto and he would probably just break anything. Tanaka also wouldn't be very helpful.

Maybe I should hire a secretary. Whereby then I would have still less to do and it would be way more boring. I was torn from my thoughts, as someone knocked at my door, again. "Come in!" I called, almost bugged. It was Sebastian, again. "Bocchan, I made you some tea." he said. "How did you know..?!" I really wanted some tea. Could he read my mind? "I am simply one hell of a butler." Sebastian answered. A thing like that he doesn't usually just do from day to day. Is something to be due? Perhaps a holiday? What ever it was, I had forgotten.

"Sebastian, what does this mean?" I asked confused. "What do you mean, Bocchan?" Sebastian questioned. I just stared at him for a while. "Don't pretend as though you don't know what I'm talking about! I never asked you for tea!" I shouted. "Bocchan, are you in a bad mood?" Sebastian asked. "No, I'm not in a bad mood, and even if I were, it's none of your business!" I retorted.

All of a sudden Sebastian walked towards me. His face was showing no emotion. I observed him intent. He looked me right into my eye. As he stood directly next to me, he knelt down and put his right hand on his chest. "Bocchan, if something's troubling you, then you can tell me. Perhaps I can help you. Don't forget, I am your butler and I obey all your orders. So don't hesitate, to entrust yourself to me." Sebastian said then and looked me, with a grin on his lips, into the eye.

Then he did something unexpected. He reached for my hand. At first he stroke all over my hand. I felt my face turning pink. He raised his head and looked into my eye. Then he lowered his head again and kissed me on the hand. I felt sudden heat building up in my face and it getting red. I turn my head to the side, so Sebastian won't notice it and pull my hand away reflexively. After that I slapped him. What was he thinking? How could he? Stupid demon.


	2. His gardener, a princess

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for your reviews, favs and follows! Here's the next chapter, hope you like it. :3**

I was about to ask Sebastian why he did this, when my door opened. Naturally this time the visitor hasn't even knocked. It just keeps getting better! Finny rushed in and stopped shortly before my desk. "Bocchan, Sebastian! Pluto feels better. He will be recovering soon!" Finny called happy and ran away. He probably was looking for Baldroy, Mey-Rin and Tanaka to tell them.

He left the door open. How I hated that. I stood up and pointed at my door. "Sebastian, get out, now!" I shouted. "Yes, my Lord.. but it's almost dinner time." he replied as he left. I was really confused. What was this just moments ago? Did demons do such things from time to time? But that would still make no sense.

After dinner I went to bed immediately. Even so I couldn't sleep at first, because I was thinking. What was Sebastian thinking, doing something like this? On top of that without my permission? Or was I just imagining things? Eventually I was too tired to keep thinking and fell asleep.

On the following day I had to talk with Sebastian about something important after breakfast. "What is it, Bocchan?" Sebastian asked curious. "Do me a favor." I said. "Of course, Young Master." Sebastian replied. "It's about Finny." I said, portending him to come closer. Then I whispered him my plan in his ear, so no one else could hear it. He looked at me incredulously, but then nodded. "Yes, my Lord."

After dinner Sebastian and I went our way to the place where we will perform our stage play. "Now tell my everything about our stage play." I ordered. "I do not want to doubt you, but are you sure that Finny can manage to do it all?" Sebastian questioned. "I did not give you permission to ask me counter questions!" I shouted. "I'm sorry, Bocchan." Sebastian said. "All right. I think Finny can manage it all. I gave him a good, comprehensible introduction. Now tell my everything about our stage play!" I called, even though Sebastian was sitting right towards me. "It's called 'Black Cat'." Sebastian said. "It's hardly surprising that you registered us for it." I replied teasingly. "I assure you, it was not the only reason."

"Finally I get to play with Elizabeth! I hope she will be here soon." I called happily. Mey-Rin turned to me, asking if I was feeling alright. "Did Sebastian put something in your tea?" she asked. "No, why?" I asked. "You were never so happy. Especially not, if Lady Elizabeth comes to visit you." Mey-Rin replied. "Oh, umm.. but today I'm in a devilish good mood." I said, grinning. "Lady Elizabeth will surely be really happy about that. Sadly, Finny isn't here to see this." Mey-Rin said, laughing. "I a- find it also sad." I answered, suppressing my laughter.

"Could I ask you a question?" Baldroy, who suddenly stood next to me, asked. "Natu- ahem I grant you to ask me a question, Baldroy." I said. This was so much fun, and the best part was, it was just beginning. "What are the reasons Finny, and particularly, Sebastian aren't present?" Baldroy asked. "Well, that's indeed a really good question, Baldroy." I replied. "May I get to know the answer?" Baldroy asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, the answer is.." I began, just in time as the door swung open. "Elizabeth!" I called. Baldroy weirdly stared at me. "The answer is.. Elizabeth?" I was pointing at the door, where a girl with a pretty dress was standing. "Oh, I understand. I'm sorry. I'm going to prepare the food in the kitchen." Baldroy said and left. Mey-Rin ran to the door and welcomed Lady Elizabeth, who ran directly towards me. She hugged me, and I could have sworn she doesn't wanted to let go. "Ciiiiieeeeel!" she shouted right into my ear. Ow, that was loud. "Hello Lizzy." I said, smiling. "Ciel.. you're.. smiling?" Elizabeth asked, staring at me bewildered. She just released me, and she's already jumping at me again. "I can't believe it, you're finally smiling again! You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment!" she laughed, again way too loud, in my ear.

"Please tell me it's not about cats." I said with a barely audible slight bit of angst in my voice. "There won't be any real cats, Bocchan, I can assure you that." Sebastian replied. "Fine, tell me more." I commanded. "As you wish, Bocchan. It's like a stage play within a stage play." Sebastian said. "Are you pulling my leg? That sounds absolutely ridiculous!" Was this demon seriously thinking, I was so stupid, that I could believe that? "If you do not believe me anyway, I'd rather stop telling you about that stage play." Sebastian said. "From now on I will be quiet for the rest of the way."

"All right, Lizzy, what would you like to do?" I asked. "Maybe I can make you up?" Elizabeth asked. How would Bocchan react now? Unfortunately he hadn't prepared me for this. I had to gain time, to think about what to do now. I poked Elizabeth lightly and started running. "Only if you can catch me!" I shouted and ran to the place I know best – the garden.

Oh, that's just great. For now he wouldn't tell me anything. Therefore the stage play was called _Black Cat_. Maybe it's about a cat. If that's the case, I'm sure Sebastian played the main role – a black cat. Whom could I possibly play then? His owner? A dog that's chasing him? I'm getting a headache from this. I needed to think about something else. I wondered how Finny was doing. Hopefully he could withstand Lizzy. And above all, I hoped he doesn't do anything rash.

I stood behind the fifth tree, which stood next to the third row of rose bushes and the second row of sunflowers. Elizabeth would never find me here. I was hoping so at least. I leaned slightly to the left and stared in the direction of the mansion. No sign of Elizabeth. I took a step forward, and then hid behind the fourth tree. I looked left and then right, but there was still no one.

After a boring and quiet ride, we arrived. A small man with a beard, green eyes, and white hair opened the door. He wore glasses and a black suit with a yellow tie. He reminded me of Santa Claus. He politely invited us inside and we sat with him at a table. Then he gave us the script of the stage play. It had _Black Cat_ written all over the first page. I read it by myself. "Who am I going to play?" I asked the men, who had been introduced to us as Mr. English. What a strange name. "First, you have been assigned to the role of Rose, who's unhappily in love." Mr. English said. I stared at him dumbfounded.

I ran behind the third tree and saw no one. Then I hid behind the second tree, but there was still no sign of anyone. I went behind the first one and still no one was there. Then I ran behind the .. wait a minute, there were no more trees! I saw Baldroy running towards me. "Lady Elizabeth is looking for you." he said. "I know she's trying to find me. She must not find me though!" I answered. "Too late." Baldroy said, pointing behind me. I turned around and just saw Elizabeth throwing me to the ground.

"No need to look at me that stupid, Mr. Phantomhive." Mr. English laughed. "Your butler made sure that you get assigned for a different role." I looked at Sebastian and he smiled at me. "You now have a starring role. You will get the role of Lucy." I stared at him again. "I am _not _a girl! I am a _boy_!" I shouted indignantly. Mr. English stood up, walked over to me and knelt down. "I'm very sorry, Mr. Earl Ciel Phantomhive. Only these two roles remained. Everyone else was already taken."

I was now tied to a tree and Elizabeth was there to make me up. I hoped Bocchan wasn't mad at me later. Mey-Rin and Baldroy sat towards me and tried to hold in their laughter. "Do I really look that funny?" I asked. "No, you look like a beautiful princess." Elizabeth said. "Can I– Must I put on a dress then?" I asked. "This is a very good idea, you'll look so cute then!" Elizabeth cried joyfully. I bet Bocchan will make Sebastian kill me now..


End file.
